Live, Love, and Lie
by sportzgurl1
Summary: PG13 I guess (DMHG) Hermione experiences changes and problems she has never known before. While Draco and Herione try to ignore the path that has been chosen for them. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter A Brand New Year

Chapter 1: A Brand New Year  
  
It was a new year again. Voldermort still alive and his power was growing more and more. The first years had just been sorted, and you could see relief on some faces, while looks of disgust traced others.. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered "Where's Hermione? I didn't see her on the train?" Ron shrugged and replied, "She's probably taking care of Head Girl things, or something." Harry nodded in agreement and focused his green eyes back to the Head Table, where the teachers were. But, the boy- who-lived noticed something odd about the table. Snape was nowhere to be found. Just then a scream went through the Great Hall, interrupting Professor Dumbledore's yearly welcome speech. Many students jumped and the teachers instantly looked towards the sound. Dumbledore cleared his throat, as whispering students started talking about the incident. The talking died down and everyone returned his or her gaze to the headmaster.  
"Now, Now shhhh. I think this is a good time to start the Feast" he waved his hands, and mounds of food appeared on each House Table. Instantly the students began eating and soon the scream didn't matter anymore. But, the teachers were talking at their table quickly, but calmly. Professor Dumbledore knew what caused the scream, and he was not worried. Some of the other professors knew as well, and a smile was hardly shown. "I think this matter is something that nothing can be done about right now. So, let's eat. I will organize a little meeting in short time." And with that, the headmaster calmly sat and began to eat. Slowly, the other professors followed suit.  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were not so easily convinced that something was ok. They were in their 7th year, and they knew when something sounded wrong. "Come on, Let's go!" Harry said to Ron, while tearing him away from the delicious goodness. When they got to the big black doors to exit, they were met by Severus Snape, their least favorite teacher. "Where do you two think you're going? Surely you wouldn't miss your last Beginning of the Year Feast?" he said coolly. Harry grumbled an answer and he and Ron turned back to their table. Snape returned to his rightful place at the Head Table and started talking lowly with the headmaster.  
Once Harry and Ron were back sitting down they began to discuss things. "I bet that was Hermione's scream" Ron said, beginning to stuff his mouth with food. "Yes, but Hermione can take care of herself if she were under attack. I don't think she is in danger." Harry said, also starting to eat. But, both the redhead or the coal black boy did not notice a frazzled girl enter the room and sit down at the Slytherin table. Or, the smirking peroxide blonde male she sat next to.  
Over at the Slytherin table, Hermione sat flustered and angry. So many things had happened in just a few short hours, and now she had problems she had never faced. Sure she had been places and done genius things, but she never had to face anything like this. Malfoy leaned over smirking and whispered to her "Not such a mudblood now are you?" His cool breath sent shivers up Hermione's spine and she replied curtly "No Malfoy, I'm just like you."  
Hermione's robes were awful. Not only were they the colors of the Snake, but they were tight around her and revealing. She had never worn such clothes that showed her slim figure and full chest. Some of the Slytherin 7th year boys were staring at her, while still feeling she was dirty, because she was a mudblood. 'If only they knew' Hermione thought to herself.  
Now that she knew herself, she could feel her connection with Him. It was strong, yet it made her feel different. This girl was no longer Miss Hermione Granger, perfect Gryffindor student and Head Girl. She was Hermione Riddle, Head Girl, and a Slytherin. 


	2. Sharing Rooms

Chapter 2: Sharing Rooms  
  
"So much for privacy" Hermione grumbled as she walked into the special Head Girl and Boy common room. Draco smirked and said "What's that Riddle? Think this isn't good enough for you? Maybe you are a true Slytherin." "Shut it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood. It's bad enough that I have to share this place, and with you!" Hermione complained, flopping down on a couch in their common room. The boy just smirked and went out onto the mini balcony. "Finally." Hermione muttered as she took out her Hogwarts, A History.  
Meanwhile, out in the cool night air, Draco leaned against the railing and smirked. 'What a year this is going to be.' he thought as he went inside to his room. A few minutes later he shouted out to Hermione. "We share a bathroom!!" Hermione dropped her book and ran into his room, and came up behind him. She had to stand on her toes and lean over his shoulder to see. Not meaning to get so close, she blushed and pulled away. She regained herself, just as Malfoy said something. "I shower at 6:15 sharp, so be out of there and don't leave any mudblood dirtiness." After that, he went into his room and laid down on the bed.  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and snapped, "Decide what I am ok! I'm Riddle, or Mudblood. Which one!!?" she walked through the bathroom and started to change into her pjs. Draco was staring at her, thinking 'Wow..she is really perfect' His eyes traced her curves and he stopped at her backside. Hermione could feel someone staring at and she turned around. Luckily she was still partially dressed, so nothing was really revealed. "You are so sick!" she yelled at him, as she shut her door.  
A few minutes later she came out into the Common Room in a tank top/pajama bottoms set. Draco hadn't changed, and he was lounging on the couch. Hermione ignored him and went over to the special bar/kitchen area. She grabbed a butter beer and went over to the little library in the corner. "Riddle" Draco said, answering Hermione's question she asked earlier.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at the same time, when she was flipping through a copy of WitchWeekly. Silently the male came over behind Hermione. She tensed up when she felt him behind her. He started giving her shoulders a massage, relaxing her. This was a side of Malfoy she had never seen before. Maybe it was because she was a Pureblood Slytherin and because of the clothes she was made to wear.  
"Having Fun Yet?" Malfoy whispered in her ear, smirking. Disgusted, Hermione shook his hands off her shoulders and went into her room, slamming the door. Draco frowned and did the same, only he went into his room.  
Hermione decided to take a nice long bath, to revive herself from today's events. She couldn't help but repeat her father's letter over and over in her head. I'm coming to visit soon. There are some matters that we need to discuss. P.S. Lucius Malfoy is arriving as well. She shuddered and sunk down into the bathtub.  
Suddenly a door opened in front of her. Standing there was Draco, a little shocked yet amazed. "Don't just stand there moron, hand me a towel and leave." Hermione growled. Grinning mischievously Draco carried the towel into his room, while also taking her wand, that lay neatly on her clothes on the toilet seat. "Give it back Malfoy!" she yelled, struggling to get out of the water, while also trying to cover herself. She pulled the door shut, but not before she saw Draco's dropped jaw.  
Crying, she pulled on her clothes and entered his room, to see him playing with her wand. A smirk lay across his face. "You never told me how physically nice you were. That sure came as a shock." He said. "You are the lowest person I know Malfoy. That was a dirty trick you just played. You've had your fun, now please give me back my wand." Hermione spat.  
"How about..no!" Draco grinned. Hermione ran over to him and kicked him in the stomach. "Give it to me!" she screamed. Draco recovered and pushed her away, still smirking. "No. You want it, come and get it." He said, running into the common room. Hermione chased after him and jumped on top of him, scratching his back with her nails. Grinning, Draco pulled her close and kissed her. For a moment Hermione was wrapped up with him, feeling content and happy that it was her kissing him. 'Wait a minute!! I'm kissing HIM???!' she yelled inside her head. Still in the lip lock, Hermione grabbed her wand and pulled away.  
"If you think you can seduce me so easily, think again!" she screamed at him, as she ran into her room for the final time that night. Hermione placed several charms on her doors, so they would stay locked all night. She then cried herself into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. The Truth

A/N- Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Also, I know there are questions that I have not answered, but I hope this chapter answers them! Sorry that the first chapters were so short! I'm trying to make them longer.  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Hermione awoke to red eyes staring at her. She started to scream, but a cold hand covered her mouth. "Shhhh my dear. You are fine," a soft hiss said to her.  
  
She was horrified, and utterly bewildered. "Father?" she asked afraid and unsure.  
  
"Yes, Hermione it is me." The voice said, silently stroking her soft hair. "My you are a gorgeous young woman. Just like your mother." he complimented her.  
  
Just then a light came on and Lucius Malfoy entered the room, a sleepy Draco following him. "My Lord, Draco" Lucius introduced his son, after bowing. Lucius pushed Draco forward, and poked him in the back, causing Draco to bow.  
  
"My Lord, It is an honor to see you. You look very well." The boy commented, standing back up. Voldermort approved and stood up, his cloak swishing. He turned and faced both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"I am aware that you two are both Heads of the class. Is that correct?" Hermione nodded to her father, and suddenly did not feel afraid at all.  
  
"Also, I am aware that you two have been bickering none the less. It is time both of you face the facts and mature into extreme adulthood. Lucius and I have talked and we have known for a while now," He paused for a moment, and then finished. "You two are to marry"  
  
Her father spoke as clear as glass, but Hermione's face showed nothing more than a completely disgusted look. Draco's face was a mirror image to Hermione's, but he had known something like this was bound to happen.  
  
Voldermort looked at Lucius and he nodded. Lucius took his son into a different room; leaving Hermione with a father she had hated all her life.  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were storming into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Where is she!" Ron shouted at the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore eyed the two boys, knowing how they hated not getting answers. "You are asking a question, while I really should be asking why you just came storming into my office, without even a simple knock?"  
  
"We've got no times for games Professor! Where is Hermione?" Ron spit out, as Harry quickly shushed him. "Professor please. We have not seen Hermione at all in the castle, or on the train. Did something happen? Is she alright?" Harry asked calmly, in a totally different approach then Ron.  
  
"She is okay and I'm sure she would not want you worrying over it. But, I cannot tell you anymore, I feel that she will tell you in time. Or you will find out on your own. One more thing before you go though. Hermione is in the castle, but I can say no more." The old wise professor said to the two boys running out of his office.  
*********  
  
Hermione turned to he father, as he sat down beside her. "My dear, I am sure you have questions, so now is the time for you to ask them. But do not waste my time on obvious ones, for I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
She took in a deep breath and started, hoping for some reasonable answers. "why me?.Why have I lived as a muggle and been called a mudblood, when I am really quite the opposite?"  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry that you had to live with such dirty animals. When I fell, your mother knew we couldn't keep you. She fought with all her life to keep you hidden, but that fool of a headmaster found you. He destroyed your mother, and He is the reason you have no mother to take care of you. The Ministry of Magic gave you to a muggle family, something mudbloods call, a 'foster' family, giving you the name Granger. They thought they could keep you safe, and they even hooked you up with the enemy. But they failed."  
  
She sat staring at her father, feeling his pain. She muttered out another question. "But, If I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, then why did the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor?"  
  
Her father nodded. "Ah, that was another thing Dumbledore did from keeping you apart from your true place. He charmed the Hat, using some very powerful Old Magic. Therefore it put you into Gryffindor, totally missing the true you."  
  
Hermione was a bit stunned, and she did something totally unexpected. She hugged her father. He was surprised, but he understood women, so he hugged her back, happy that no one was watching.  
  
The two walked out into the common room, and watched as Lucius and Draco stood up. "Lucius I believe we must go now. Draco, don't fail me. And my daughter." he turned to Hermione. ".Stay True. Good bye." And the two fathers disappeared into a cloud of thick black smoke.  
  
Draco went over to the little kitchen area and grabbed something out of the cooler. He then sat down in an armchair. "not what you thought right?" he said smirking.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and went through the portrait, leaving Malfoy. She decided to go walk around the grounds, and get used to being Head Girl. *********  
  
Ron was overhead, flying Harry's Firebolt, while Harry sat in the stands of the Quidditch Field. "Hey Harry! This baby rides awesome!" Ron shouted, as he did a corkscrew.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, wondering about Hermione. Suddenly he saw a flash of brown hair walking towards the lake. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to her.  
  
"Herm-- O sorry." Harry replied disappointed, as he saw the Slytherin colors. Hermione knew it was him and kept walking. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. Harry ignored the girl, since she was a Slytherin. He walked back to Ron, dragging his feet.  
***********  
  
When Hermione got to the lake, she ran into Pansy Parkinson. Pansy glared at her, disgusted. "What are you doing wearing my colors mudblood?!" she screeched. Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "Leave me alone and get that ugly pug face away from me."  
  
As she kept walking, Pansy blocked her way. "I don't think so. Tell me what you're doing with MY robes on?" Three people watched form the shadows. Draco leaned against a tree, ready to come over and get rid of Pudgy Pansy. But, in the Forbidden Forest, two adult male faces watched the scene.  
  
"Just leave me alone Pansy, I'm not in the mood." But, Pansy continued to block Hermione's way. "I don't think so mudblood. Where do you think you're gonna go hmm?" Hermione did not want the worst to happen, so she just ignored the other Slytherin. But, she did not see Draco starting to walk over.  
  
Pansy continued to annoy and frustrate Hermione, thinking she wouldn't do anything. Finally, Hermione had had it. She punched Pansy in the nose and shouted "There! Now you're broken nose will go with that thing you call a face!" The Head Girl stormed off, leaving a bewildered Draco, a whining Pansy, and a satisfied father.  
  
In the shadows of the trees, Voldermort hissed something. "she'll do fine." Smirking, he and Lucius left the Hogwarts grounds.  
**********  
  
A/N- I hope this was longer. I'm really trying to keep it up to date, and I'm really sorry if some chapters are sort! Thanks again for all the reviews! 


	4. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Hermione awoke to red eyes staring at her. She started to scream, but a cold hand covered her mouth. "Shhhh my dear. You are fine," a soft hiss said to her.  
  
She was horrified, and utterly bewildered. "Father?" she asked afraid and unsure.  
  
"Yes, Hermione it is me." The voice said, silently stroking her soft hair. "My you are a gorgeous young woman. Just like your mother." he complimented her.  
  
Just then a light came on and Lucius Malfoy entered the room, a sleepy Draco following him. "My Lord, Draco" Lucius introduced his son, after bowing. Lucius pushed Draco forward, and poked him in the back, causing Draco to bow.  
  
"My Lord, It is an honor to see you. You look very well." The boy commented, standing back up. Voldermort approved and stood up, his cloak swishing. He turned and faced both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"I am aware that you two are both Heads of the class. Is that correct?" Hermione nodded to her father, and suddenly did not feel afraid at all.  
  
"Also, I am aware that you two have been bickering none the less. It is time both of you face the facts and mature into extreme adulthood. Lucius and I have talked and we have known for a while now," He paused for a moment, and then finished. "You two are to marry"  
  
Her father spoke as clear as glass, but Hermione's face showed nothing more than a completely disgusted look. Draco's face was a mirror image to Hermione's, but he had known something like this was bound to happen.  
  
Voldermort looked at Lucius and he nodded. Lucius took his son into a different room; leaving Hermione with a father she had hated all her life.  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were storming into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Where is she!" Ron shouted at the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore eyed the two boys, knowing how they hated not getting answers. "You are asking a question, while I really should be asking why you just came storming into my office, without even a simple knock?"  
  
"We've got no times for games Professor! Where is Hermione?" Ron spit out, as Harry quickly shushed him. "Professor please. We have not seen Hermione at all in the castle, or on the train. Did something happen? Is she alright?" Harry asked calmly, in a totally different approach then Ron.  
  
"She is okay and I'm sure she would not want you worrying over it. But, I cannot tell you anymore, I feel that she will tell you in time. Or you will find out on your own. One more thing before you go though. Hermione is in the castle, but I can say no more." The old wise professor said to the two boys running out of his office.  
*********  
  
Hermione turned to he father, as he sat down beside her. "My dear, I am sure you have questions, so now is the time for you to ask them. But do not waste my time on obvious ones, for I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
She took in a deep breath and started, hoping for some reasonable answers. "why me?.Why have I lived as a muggle and been called a mudblood, when I am really quite the opposite?"  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry that you had to live with such dirty animals. When I fell, your mother knew we couldn't keep you. She fought with all her life to keep you hidden, but that fool of a headmaster found you. He destroyed your mother, and He is the reason you have no mother to take care of you. The Ministry of Magic gave you to a muggle family, something mudbloods call, a 'foster' family, giving you the name Granger. They thought they could keep you safe, and they even hooked you up with the enemy. But they failed."  
  
She sat staring at her father, feeling his pain. She muttered out another question. "But, If I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, then why did the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor?"  
  
Her father nodded. "Ah, that was another thing Dumbledore did from keeping you apart from your true place. He charmed the Hat, using some very powerful Old Magic. Therefore it put you into Gryffindor, totally missing the true you."  
  
Hermione was a bit stunned, and she did something totally unexpected. She hugged her father. He was surprised, but he understood women, so he hugged her back, happy that no one was watching.  
  
The two walked out into the common room, and watched as Lucius and Draco stood up. "Lucius I believe we must go now. Draco, don't fail me. And my daughter." he turned to Hermione. ".Stay True. Good bye." And the two fathers disappeared into a cloud of thick black smoke.  
  
Draco went over to the little kitchen area and grabbed something out of the cooler. He then sat down in an armchair. "not what you thought right?" he said smirking.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and went through the portrait, leaving Malfoy. She decided to go walk around the grounds, and get used to being Head Girl. *********  
  
Ron was overhead, flying Harry's Firebolt, while Harry sat in the stands of the Quidditch Field. "Hey Harry! This baby rides awesome!" Ron shouted, as he did a corkscrew.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, wondering about Hermione. Suddenly he saw a flash of brown hair walking towards the lake. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to her.  
  
"Herm-- O sorry." Harry replied disappointed, as he saw the Slytherin colors. Hermione knew it was him and kept walking. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. Harry ignored the girl, since she was a Slytherin. He walked back to Ron, dragging his feet.  
***********  
  
When Hermione got to the lake, she ran into Pansy Parkinson. Pansy glared at her, disgusted. "What are you doing wearing my colors mudblood?!" she screeched. Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "Leave me alone and get that ugly pug face away from me."  
  
As she kept walking, Pansy blocked her way. "I don't think so. Tell me what you're doing with MY robes on?" Three people watched form the shadows. Draco leaned against a tree, ready to come over and get rid of Pudgy Pansy. But, in the Forbidden Forest, two adult male faces watched the scene.  
  
"Just leave me alone Pansy, I'm not in the mood." But, Pansy continued to block Hermione's way. "I don't think so mudblood. Where do you think you're gonna go hmm?" Hermione did not want the worst to happen, so she just ignored the other Slytherin. But, she did not see Draco starting to walk over.  
  
Pansy continued to annoy and frustrate Hermione, thinking she wouldn't do anything. Finally, Hermione had had it. She punched Pansy in the nose and shouted "There! Now you're broken nose will go with that thing you call a face!" The Head Girl stormed off, leaving a bewildered Draco, a whining Pansy, and a satisfied father.  
  
In the shadows of the trees, Voldermort hissed something. "she'll do fine." Smirking, he and Lucius left the Hogwarts grounds.  
********** 


End file.
